Never Go into Tall Grass Alone
by ArtemisDawnXXX
Summary: Amy goes wandering Route 1 alone, while a wild Snivy stalks her.


*Author's Note- Pokemon rape. I think that explains it. I don't condone rape, and you Pokemon shouldn't do it. Also a wise tale to never go into tall grass without a partner.*

I never thought it would happen. I've ventured out of town before without any problem. I can't even tell mom about this, I know what she would say. Maybe I should of listened to them to not go out without a Pokemon, but I'm impatient, I haven't gotten my starter yet, I just turned 10, but I have to wait until they receive more Snivy's, they have the others, but I really wanted him. The reason why they didn't have him, I heard from Mom, well at least, kinda heard from her.

Bryce and his mom came over because he wanted to show me his starter, Oshawatt. We were up in my room, arguing over whether my Snivy would beat his when we heard our moms talking about something in the kitchen and we decided to sneak down and eavesdrop.

"They said that Snivy went crazy, as soon as he was released from his pokeball, he ripped the shirt and bra off the closest female assistant, pinned her down with is vines and was about to violate her when one of the others threw his ball at him, it missed of course and he just ran out and to Route 1. They haven't been able to find him since."

They kept talking about other things after that. Me and Bryce tried to figure out what Snivy was going to do to the assistant and couldn't figure out anything, and then we went back to arguing.

But, anyway.

I got up right before dawn, mom was still asleep and I wanted to go and check out the area around Nuvema. I've done this multiple times, so when I get my Snivy, I will know where to go to train.

Mom,

I got up to go to school when Bryce, I'll see you when I get back.

-Love Amy

I left the note on the fridge, grabbed my pack and left. Its dark, but the sun is slowly starting to rise. There's a cool breeze that brings over the sweet scent of apples from the trees. I take a deep breath, inhaling the smell and walking past Bryce's house to the start of Route 1. I've almost gotten to AccumulaTown before, and this time I plan to get there, I've brought money and plan to shop for my future Snivy a little.

Tall grass starts surrounding me as I go deeper into Route 1. I enjoy the sights and sounds around me, some wild Pidoves are starting to wake up and fly out of their nests making their sweet cooing noises as they go. Half way through, I decide to cut through the trees instead of going completely around on the main route. I find a little beaten path that will take me to the other side, and from there, I will head to Accumula.

Its even darker under the tree cover, and there is some mud which makes a squishing sound every time I step into a puddle of it. I see movement off to the side, a Deerling coming out of her den with her fawn. Its beautiful.

There's a quiet serenity in this place, little did I know that it was about to make a drastic turn.

I get closer to breaking through the tree line when I start hearing a shuffling noise behind me. First, I think it's the Deerlings passing through, but as it gets closer I start to get a little nervous and start to walk faster.

The noises get closer, close enough to were it feels as if something is breathing down my neck. I break into a run, trying to get to Route 1 again. I feel something brush against my calves but I keep going. Branches are catching my coat and slowing me down, and what I feel touching my legs seems to be doing it firmer and firmer, actually wrapping around me, but I break out of it. Finally I breath a sigh of relief as I get out of the trees. I'm breathing heavily and sweat is pouring down my back. I feel the adrenaline pulsing through me.

I look back and see nothing, light is starting to stream through the trees and everything is peaceful. I laugh at my own paranoia, I haven't done that in years. I've walked confidently through there for awhile now and I can't help but wonder what got to me. I shrug as a catch my breath, adjust my pack and start walking through the grass.

The Professor and Mom's warning float through my mind. 'Don't go into the tall grass, you could get hurt it you don't have a Pokemon with you.'

I smile, they worry over nothing, that's when my foot catches on something and I trip. I fall flat on my face and groan. 'Ow, ow ow ow oww. Damn.' I flip over and sit up, rubbing my back, trying to get the pain to soften. When I try to stand I can't, I look down, my foot is caught in a vine, its twisted around my ankle and halfway up my calf.

'What the…?' I reach down and try to undo myself and I can't find the end, I search along it until my hand hits something warm and rough. The thing I touched moves forward and I see a little green snout appear then the rest of his body, the vines that caught me were coming out of his back, and they tighten around me as he reveals himself to me.

Snivy looks down at me with that superior look that his species seems to have and I stare back up at his green eyes. Its very rare to have wild starters on Route 1, damn near impossible really, how could he…

Then it clicks, he's my starter, the one that went crazy and fled after trying to hurt the assistant.

"L-let me gooo!" Another vine shoots out and wraps around my mouth silencing me. He walks closer and I see something pink and long emerging from the lower half of his body.

I remember finding one of Daddy's books in the bathroom a few years ago when he left it once, and I promised not to tell Mom if he told me what it was. He said it was called porn, and then I had him explain what everything was. The pink thing emerging from Snivy was his penis…or cock as Daddy accidentally called it once.

His cock is long, almost as long as he is tall, and its fat. Its glistens in the light, and I see something white start to ooze from the tip as he starts stroking it while staring at me. I start to struggle, trying to scream around my gag.

"Sniv…" He murmurs as his stroking goes faster, another vine emerges and starts ripping off my clothes, in seconds he has me completely naked, the vine in my mouth loosens and ties my hands above my head, while the one that stripped me takes me other leg and stretches it out revealing my pussy to him.

"Get off me! Snivy, please let me go! Get the fuck off me!"

He doesn't listen, and seems to get off to my words. He strokes faster, and his eyes start to shut. "Sni, sni, sni, SNIVYYYY!" He screams just when his cock erupts sending his cum across my body.

It splashes across my belly and chest, it has a minty, basil like smell to it, in a different circumstance, I might enjoy the smell.

He looks at me through heavy lidded eyes, still stroking his hard cock. My throat hurts with all the yelling, then I see two more vines emerge, but they look different from the others. The tips are wider then the rest of the vine, and are a deeper green, and I see slits at the top.

One slithers onto the ground coming toward me, I try to struggle, but his other vines tighten as he glowers at me. I feel it start to press against my ass and I scream again, instantly its muffled by the other oddly shaped vine going into my mouth and down my throat and cutting off my oxygen and it starts sliding itself in and out, allowing me to have a bit of air every now and then.

The one on my ass starts pressing forward as Snivy walks towards me. He smiles as he positions his cock around my pussy's entrance. The vine pops into my audibly just as Snivy enters my pussy.

Tears are streaming down my face as he stretches out both holes and breaks through my hymen. I can feel blood running from my ass and pussy. My mouth is tight around the one in my mouth as it shoves itself in and out. Spits starts pooling and running down the sides of my mouth and into my hair because it has no where else to go, whenever I swallow, Snivy gets a happy look and the vine starts to pulse slightly.

Snivy fucks me hard, pistoning his dick and vines furiously out of me, I try to struggle, but the limited movement I'm given seems to get him off even more. Another set of vines comes from his back and slithers out and wraps themselves around my small titties. For 10, I have a fair set, but they are still small, an A cup.

The vines start massaging my nipples, making them hard and making me clench around his cock and the vine in my ass. I'm starting to feel good, and I am so ashamed of the pleasure. I don't want this happening, but my body can't help but respond to his devices.

Then the one in my mouth starts pumping harder and harder and I feel it pulsing, making my throat expand momentarily each time. Snivy smiles wickedly at me before it shoots off.

Its cum goes directly down my throat, he's making sure I eat some, before pulling back and letting me taste. It tastes like it smells, but it feels different, like little seeds…or spores. What is this…?

As the vine pulls away and goes back into his back, I start feeling light headed as I cough and splutter now that the obstruction in my throat is gone. My spine starts to tingle, and the farther down the sensation goes it spreads to other areas. My titties start to feel sensitive and tingly too, and the vines massaging them and pulling on the nipples feel extremely good now.

I start to moan, and I don't know why, its like I don't have any control over my body. 'The spores…what kind are they?'

The tingling goes farther down into my pelvis, my pussy and clit start feeling like they are vibrating and my ass feels nice and full. Snivy smiles at me as my expression goes from that of fear to lust.

My tongue lolls from my mouth and my eyes start to roll as a stupid grin gets plastered to my face. 'No, I don't want this! Fight back!' I shout, but my body doesn't listen and continues reacting the exact opposite. I feel my pussy getting wet, its practically pouring out of me now.

I can't understand Snivy's language, but by the look he's giving me he's probably saying something along the line of, "That's right, take it you little slut."

My body reacts thus, it starts fucking him back, the vines on my wrists and ankles tighten to limit my movement more.

Snivy is fucking me vigorously, my pussy and ass clenching and liquid spurting out of me every time he makes me cum. It covers him, coating his fine scales and making them shimmer. I try to make my body fight, but I have no control over it, the spores seem to be controlling me now, and I can only wait until they die off.

Snivy starts picking up pace, the vine in my ass matching his pace but while one comes in the other goes out and vice versa. The vine starts to then wrap around his cock in my pussy and clenching down, making me even tighter around him while it continues going in and out my ass.

Just then he screams and his cock and the vine cum in me simultaneously. I can feel more spores shooting into my ass, they seem to only come from his vines. As they enter my bowels, the tingling grows stronger and I spray my juices all over his spasming cock. He pulls back along with his vines, although some remain out.

One comes and grabs me by the hair, bringing me over. I moan as he drags me to him, while inside I'm screaming for him to stop. A little of me must still be there because tears are streaming down my face even though that stupid lustful expression is still on my face.

He drops me and readjusts his hold on my hair, he wraps it around like a hair tie and keeps my head up, while another comes and forces my mouth open. I realize what he's doing as he steps closer, putting his cock to my lips.

I try to make my body struggle, but the spores still have hold of me. He slowly enters my mouth, his cock it slicked with my juices, it tastes of me and his minty-basil taste, more subtle than his cum, but still apparent, although there is an extra earthy taste to it.

His little hands go to either side of my head to keep himself steady as he starts fucking my face. The vine holding my mouth disappears, but I feel it go underneath me, and starts entering my pussy again, its just a normal vine, it doesn't like the others that put the spores into me. It goes deeper than his cock, breaking through my cervix more than he did and violating my womb and making me feel even more full than he did.

He's fucking my mouth, while another fucks my pussy and the two others still playing with my breasts. His cock goes deep inside my throat, cutting off all air, and he doesn't take much time to pull back to give me any other, I feel like I'm suffocating, but my body is still responding. I'm running my tongue around his minty cock as he fucks me, sucking in my cheeks making it tighter for him.

Now, every time the vine thrusts itself in I spray cum all over the place. Its like a waterfall, and I feel that I'm kneeling in a pool of it.

He shoves his long dick inside me and I feel it pulse as the vine in my hair tightens in the one in my pussy stills. I feel jet after jet of cum enter my throat he pulls back and the rest covers my face and gets into my hair.

It covers my face, I can only see out of one eye. He pulls back, his cock finally softens, he smiles at me and sits down. Finally I return to myself, and I start crying full force. He...took away my virginity. Violated me…

I see him cleaning our cum off his scales, and he looks at me satisfied. He smiles lazily at me. "Sniiivyyy." I quickly get up and get dressed and run home, still covered in cum.

Mom never found out, she was at work, and thankfully no one in Town saw me. I took a shower, wiping away all of Snivy's cum. When I'm done, a part of my mind wonders why he did it. I've never seen Pokemon act like that, than I remember something about what Mom said about a Pokemon's mating season and how cranky they get, maybe that's what's wrong with him.

As I enter my room a receive a shock, its Snivy. He's sitting on my bed, cleaning his scales, when he spots me he smiles. "Sniii." He looks completely normal now. I look over at my dresser and see his Pokeball that the Professor gave me and I go for it. He just smiles as I throw it, him entering it in the red stream of light without a problem.

I take him back to the Lab, and they evaluate him and they decide that he is fine, nothing wrong now. They figured he just wanted to be free. I keep quiet about the whole incident. Then they ask me if I want him, now that they got him back, they figure it would be ok.

'Should I…' I think back to what happened earlier and feel angry, I don't ever want to see that little demon again. I feel hate towards him, and I hope they send him far far away. I open my mouth to tell them this.

"Yes, I'll take him." I say happily, smiling at them and extending my arms and picking up Snivy and cuddling him to my chest.

I want…what do I want?

Snivy smiles at me and I realize...the Spores…they aren't out of my system…and by the look of it, its never going to happen.

I put him down as we leave the Lab, my mind screaming to take the little fucker and drop him to the bottom of the sea. Snivy's smile grows bigger as he walks by my side back home. In my room, he closes the door and faces me, I see his cock lengthening again, and the penis shaped vines coming from his back. 'Mom, Daddy…help!' I scream as my body goes and takes him into my mouth and the vines enter my pussy and ass. The last thing I see is Snivy smiling maniacally at me as my consciousness fades away, giving way to the spore induced haze.

*I hope you enjoyed, rate and comment. This is my first Pokemon fic, but I think I'll right more, maybe something more vanilla like though.*


End file.
